Happiest Birthday
by LeFoxy
Summary: It’s Botan’s birthday, and almost everyone from the team knows about it, but only one person knows her one and impossible gift. What surprise awaits for Botan? Read it to find out.Pairing:KB,


Title: Happiest Birthday.

Author: LeFoxy

Section: Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: It's Botan's birthday, and almost everyone from the team knows about it, but only one person knows her one and impossible gift. What surprise awaits for Botan? Read it to find out.

"Hey Botan!"

"Oh. Hi Kuwabara! Hi Yusuke!"

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" the toushin asked.

"Huh? Birthday?"

"Duh', it's you birthday on December 10th!" Kuwabara sarcastically said.

"What?! Really? It's my birthday on December 10th, and that would be next week? Oh yeah! I forget about that." She giggled.

The two teen sighed, but didn't care at all.

"Riiiggghht." Kuwabara sarcastically said again.

"So, I'm wondering," Yusuke said. "You've been one of our good-est friend for a very long time, now and I'm wondering if what kind of gift you liked to get for your birthday?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara added.

"Good-est friend? Is there even a word good-est.?"

"Uh! C'mon. Don't you want something for your b-day?"

"Okay-okay. I'm just kidding.

For my b-day? Let me see hear. Well, I don't know. All I want is. . ."

"Botan? Earth to Botan"

_A man was riding a horse, holding a nice bouquet of red roses. Has an attire of a prince, with an armor on it._

_A blue haired girl was standing and waiting for the man to give him the roses. Has an attire of a princess. Long dress, has the color of pink, and a single braided hair._

_The man was holding the roses in front of him, that, his face can't be seen anymore. _

_As the man get closer to the lady. He handed the roses to her._

_And to this, the lady saw the face of the young prince. Saying. . ._

"_Happy Birthday Botan!" And he smiled at her._

"OMG! The smile of Kurama, that's impossible to get. Even in dreams, it's impossible to get. He didn't even know that I exist in this three worlds!. . ." she blurted out, bumping her head to the wall, again and again and again.

"Uhmm, lets just get her something" Yusuke said.

"Yeah! And lets leave her alone for a moment."

"Kurama! that's very impossible!" and Botan continue bumping herself.

'_So it's Botan's birthday next week. And I know what she liked for her birthday.' _Keiko giggled, as she was eavesdropping

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The day after Botan's birthday.**_

"Botan!"

Botan turn around as she heard her name. "Hmm, Oh! Hi Keiko!"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I guess."

"Then, why are you walking around."

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know. Wait a minute, lets change the subject here."

She grin at her friend. "Okay."

"So, where are you headed, Keiko?"

"School? Of course."

Botan looked at her friend head to toe, and realize that her friend was indeed wearing a school uniform. She laughed.

"I'm so air-headed today."

Keiko giggled. "I've notice, and I have heard that it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Do you have any plans?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Unless Koenma made my birthday a holiday. Which will never happen."

"Aren't you day-off for your birthday?"

"Well, he did say that I am day-off this week."

"Really? That would be great!"

"Not really," she frowned. That makes her friend frown too.

When she saw it, she waved her both hand, gesturing the 'its-not-like-that' reason.

"It's not like that Keiko, it's because. I can't spend it to anyone"

"What are you talking about Botan?"

"Well, first, you, I know you are busy with all the homework's and school program you have, Yusuke who rather play in the arcade that spend his week or even a day for me, Kuwabara, who would probably do something in school too and of course with Yukina. Genkai, who don't want any noise when she is meditating and would like peace and quite, which I do not know how to. And Hiei, who would like peace and quite too and probably will just threatened me to death if I don't leave him alone. And Shizuru, which I do not know where she always spend her time into."

"It's that what are you worrying about?"

Botan made a innocent face. Like a puppy face.

"Well," Keiko continued. "You didn't mentioned Kurama on the list."

"Oh! It's not what you think." Botan blush, as her friend mention Kurama's name.

"You're planning to ask Kurama out, aren't you?"

"Please don't tell anyone, I know it's not right for woman to ask a man out, but it's just for my birthday."

Keiko giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I know you really like him. And my lips are always sealed for your secrets."

"You're the best Keiko."

"What are best friends are for." She looked at her watch as she remember that she have school to attend into. "Oh no, I'm late for school. See you later Botan!" She said running.

"Bye Keiko." She sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later that day**_

Botan, apparently was staying at her apartment. She was watching tv and sitting in her couch in the living room, while eating some junk foods.

**Triiing! Triiing!**

"Hello? Botan's speaking."

"Hi Botan! It's Keiko."

"Oh Hi Keiko, your home? It's just three in the afternoon."

"Well, yeah, nothing much happen at school."

"That's good, right?"

"Yup, pretty good. Well, the reason I called is that, you have to see me tomorrow at the park 7pm sharp."

"But it's my birthday tomorrow, and I haven't ask Kurama out yet."

"Well, this is important Botan." Keiko demandingly said.

"Can't we just see tomorrow morning?"

"Can't. I'll be busy tomorrow. My only free time is that evening."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay-okay. Fine."

"Well, thanks Botan. Don't worry you won't regret this. See you tomorrow. Bye for now."

**Toot!. . . Toot!. . . Toot!. . .**

"Keiko's really in a bad time." She sighed.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Botan's birthday**_

**In the park**

**7pm sharp**

"Where is she? It's getting cold here."

**Few minutes later**

"She is so late. People are starting to leave. And next thing I know. I'll be all alone here."

**More few minutes later**

"This park is creeping me out. Why aren't they opening the street lights?" She rub her hands together and embrace herself. "Keiko, where are you?" she whispered, as it was really getting cold.

**8:45pm**

"This is the worst birthday ever, and I'm wearing my kimono. I thought she and the others were going to surprise me for my birthday. I just wasted my time here, I could have ask Kurama out." She felt crying, but she stops it, because she doesn't want to give up on things like that.

**9pm**

"That's it. I give-up. Sorry Keiko, but I'm leaving."

She stand-up from the bench she was sitting at. After a few steps she had. She heard some foot steps. But more of a horse shoe foot steps. She was unbelievingly shock at what she heard, and wants to see what was it. It was impossible for a horse to be lost there, and in that kind of evening. But it was possible as she saw the horse coming nearer.

He saw a man's shadow riding at the back of the horse, but she can't clearly saw it's face. Though she know that the one who is riding the horse was a young man, but was still curious because it has long hair. But as the horse and the young man was getting closer.

Light were starting to open. The most beautiful part of it, is that it's not an ordinary light or street lights. It was a Christmas Lights. Yes, it was indeed a Christmas light. She was shocked and stunned at how beautiful she just saw.

But the evening didn't stop there. She didn't notice that the horse stopped. And the young man was already in his feet. All she know that the young man was already in front of him. Giving a bouquet of red roses to her. And Saying. . .

"Happy Birthday Botan! I'm sorry I'm late." He was handing the roses and indeed, he was smiling.

For the first time, he saw the man he loved, smiling at her.

The craziest part is that, he was blushing. Indeed! Blushing!

End.

Ja ne.

_An: Yey! Finish! Gosh! I made this fanfic March 03, but I post it at this day. Anyway, what do you think? Tell me in a review, okay? Though I do not beg, but please review. Creative criticism and blah, blah, blah are welcome. Just be nice. _

_One more thing. What's the spelling of toushin? When I type it in my computer, here in the Microsoft word. It always has the red underline below it. So please do tell. LOL._

_Another thing, who likes chapter 2,? Yeah, I wasn't planning for chapter 2, but if someone's like chapter 2 I'll be glad to make. And I'll be happy if you put your thoughts in your reviews;)_

_KBforever_


End file.
